


feel it in my body (know it in my mind)

by jessicawhitly



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, this is like...........very very very vague scar worship? if you can call it that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: Perry lets his gaze wander down, and it lands where it always inevitably lands- the thin little line below her belly button, and the even smaller line just above it.It had been the one thing he’d asked her not to change. He didn’t care what else she injected or plucked or changed- but those two scars, now silvery with age, were some of his favorite things about Jordan’s body. The small one, from the surgery that had saved Jennifer’s life before she’d even been born, and then the longer c-section scar from her birth.
Relationships: Perry Cox/Jordan Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	feel it in my body (know it in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binged Scrubs and fell for Perry/Jordan hard and was sad to find not a lot of fic, so- I wrote some myself! Set way past s8 and...whatever s9 was. Title is from Love You For A Long Time by Maggie Rogers.

“Jennifer’s getting too good at copying my signature. I think I’m gonna have to change it again,” Jordan squints at the forged note for school from their teenaged daughter in her hand that she’d fished out of her schoolbag, and then shrugs, setting it aside. She regards Perry then, tilting her head slightly before she places her drink on the counter and leans back against the marble. “If you can keep it under thirty minutes and do most of the work I can be amenable to sex tonight.”

Perry lifts an eyebrow, gauging her sincerity; there’s just enough of a genuine smile playing around her mouth that he knows she means it and he sets his own drink aside, closing the small distance between them and wrapping an arm around her waist to draw her warm body against his. Dropping a kiss to the underside of her jaw, he inhales the scent of her perfume mixed with the red wine she’d been drinking and she hums, nudging at him with her jaw until he turns his head and meets her mouth with his own.

“Kissing’s on the table tonight,” she murmurs against his lips, and he can’t help the delighted spike of surprise it sends through him. Perry kisses her a little harder, hands firm at her waist until he can get her up and onto the counter, spreading her thighs with his palms and stepping between them. Jordan’s teeth sink into his lip, biting at his grin, and he likes the soft little chuckle that builds in her throat, spilling into their kiss.

His fingers slowly work through the buttons of her blouse, stroking over the pale, smooth skin he reveals with each button he undoes. When the shirt hands loose, heat fills his gut at the sight of light pink lace, and Jordan tugs at the hem of his own shirt until she gets it off and tosses it aside. He gets the button of her slacks undone, enjoying the feeling of silk against his fingertips, and presses his mouth to her shoulder, feeling Jordan hum beneath him.

Perry lets his gaze wander down, and it lands where it always inevitably lands- the thin little line below her belly button, and the even smaller line just above it.

It had been the one thing he’d asked her not to change. He didn’t care what else she injected or plucked or changed- but those two scars, now silvery with age, were some of his favorite things about Jordan’s body. The small one, from the surgery that had saved Jennifer’s life before she’d even been born, and then the longer c-section scar from her birth.

“This isn’t exactly you doing most of the work, Per,” Jordan’s eyebrow is arched when his gaze travels back up to her face, but there’s something soft, there; idly the date pops into his head, and he realizes it’s the anniversary of the tiny little scar below her belly button. He decides he doesn’t want to do this on the countertop; with a grunt, he hefts her up and over his shoulder, pulling a surprised laugh from his wife. “Perry!”

She smacks lightly at his back, but he moves purposefully through the house until he gets to their bedroom; kicking the door shut behind them, he playfully tosses her onto the bed, and Jordan sprawls out on the sheets, hair mussed and lips parted in a grin. Tugging, Perry pulls her slacks off her legs and tosses them aside, ignoring her chastising him for the creases that would form as he smooths his palms up her legs.

Jordan quiets when he presses a kiss to the inside of her knee; he kneels on the bed, pushing her legs up gently until they’re both bent, and he brushes his thumbs along the inner creases of her legs, and he feels the way Jordan shudders at the touch. He kisses halfway up her thigh, reveling in her sharp intake of breath before he moves further up, enjoying the shivers of anticipation she can’t hide from him.

Perry swallows his groan at the way Jordan melts at the first touch of his mouth against her. Before Jordan he’d hated having his hair touched when he’d done this, but now when her fingers weave into his curls it only spurs him on; he licks into her, pulling a soft, ragged little moan from Jordan as her hips lip, and his fingers curl around her hips, guiding her movements.

She’s soft and wet under his tongue, yielding to his touch, and her fingers tighten in his hair at the attention he gives her clit, noise building in her throat that she stops by biting her lip. Perry looks up the slope of her body, thumb brushing along the thin scar before he moved his hand further up her torso, cupping her breast over the lace of her bra.

“I seem to be doing a lot of work here,” she pants out, undoing the bra herself and tossing it aside, helping guide his hand to her now-bare breast, arching into his touch.

“Kinda busy here, hun,” he reminds her, pulling back slightly from between her thighs, and heat flares in Jordan’s eyes at the sight of his mouth, wet with her. “But I mean, feel free to join the party.”

“Oh, get back to work,” Jordan tugs at his hair, pushing him back down, and he moves with her, licking his way back between her legs. Perry idly strokes his thumb along the inside of her thigh as he works, feeling the way she shivers and twitches under his fingertips.

By the time Jordan pulls him up by his ears his jaw is a little sore, but she’s still giving little shivers of pleasure, and she gets her hand in his pants while she sticks her tongue down his throat. She pushes him onto his back, and Perry kicks his pants over the side of the bed as Jordan presses as much of their skin together as possible.

“Thought I was doin’ the work, here, sweetheart,” he says, lips curling into a grin as Jordan straddles his hips, and she narrows her eyes at him, something playful in her expression. She lifts herself up, taking him inside, and his fingers bite into her hips as they settle together, a familiar dance honed with time.

The ends of Jordan’s hair is curled with sweat, sticking to her neck and shoulders as she begins to move, palms pressed to his chest and that wicked little smirk he loves so much curving her lips as she looks down at him. “Maybe I like being in charge.”

“Oh, that’s never been in question,” Perry starts, and Jordan cuts him off with a twist of her hips that elicits a groan from him, his thumbs tilting her hips to a sharper angling, prolonging the pleasure with each stroke of her hips. “Oh, you’ve been doing hot yoga again, haven’t you?”

“I’m so glad you _noticed_ , it makes all those hours in the steam worth it,” Jordan snarks, and Perry pinches her hip lightly, pulling a huffing laugh from her that twines with a moan when he moves the hand down to stroke her clit. Her pace picks up, moving from slow and steady to something more terminal; he feels the heat of his own orgasm pooling low in his gut, fueled by the sight of her, and he reaches the hand that had been on her hip up to twine in her damp hair, pulling her down to kiss.

Using his weight, he rolls them slightly so they’re all pressed together; gravity keeps their momentum going, and he feels the moment Jordan comes- it’s slick and warm and pulls him over easily, and he kisses the noise she makes into his own mouth, swallowing the sound down. Jordan’s fingers are warm against his neck, keeping him close in the afterglow; a rare treat that he savors, kissing her pulse point and then her collarbone.

“I love you,” he says against the slick skin of her breastbone, content to listen to her heartbeat, and Jordan’s fingers curl loosely against the nape of his neck, breath already slowly and dipping towards sleep.

“Love you too,” her response is soft, tinged with two orgasms and tiredness, but she presses her thumb just below his left ear and slides it down his jaw, cupping his head against her chest. Moving to bestow a kiss to each of the scars on her navel, Perry moved to rest beside her on the pillows, and brushed the hair from her face as Jordan moved sleepily into the touch. He liked Jordan in all forms, but something about this- post-sex sleepy and pliant, nestled in his arms and skin pressed to his- would always be his favorite, even decades later.

It sends him to sleep with a smile, nose buried in her hair.


End file.
